


Turbolifts

by Nerdicorn_the_shipper



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual James T. Kirk, Gay, Getting Together, Kirk is Bi, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Spock is gay, spock and uhura break up but uhura is chill about it, this is very specifically AOS, this was actually inspired by a conversation about how I would make spirk cannon in aos, turbolifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdicorn_the_shipper/pseuds/Nerdicorn_the_shipper
Summary: three scenes that happen in turbolifts
Relationships: -- they break up, James T. Kirk/Spock, Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Turbolifts

**SCENE 1**

_ Open on  _ **_UHURA_ ** _ and  _ **_SPOCK_ ** _ in a turbolift. There is an awkward moment of silence. _

**SPOCK, UHURA:** _(overlapping)_ we need to talk. 

**SPOCK:** I apologize, you may continue

**UHURA:** no, no, you can go first.

**_SPOCK_ ** _ takes a deep breath. _

**SPOCK:** our relationship can not continue.

**_UHURA_ ** _ is surprised by this, but not angry or sad. In fact, she almost looks relieved.  _ **_SPOCK_ ** _ does not notice this, or if he does, he doesn’t react to it. _

**SPOCK:** I can assure you that the factors which have led to this conclusion have nothing to do with you. After much deliberation, I have come to the conclusion that I am homosexual.

**_SPOCK_ ** _ looks to  _ **_UHURA_ ** _ , expectant.  _ **_UHURA’_ ** _ s facial expression does not change _ .

**UHURA:** Spock, our relationship was never truly romantic. I think it’s time to stop pretending it was.

**SPOCK:** then we are in agreement.

_ A beat _

**SPOCK:** What was it you wished to discuss? 

_ The turbolift doors open. _

**UHURA:** Oh, nothing.

**_UHURA_ ** _ walks out of the turbolift.  _ **_SPOCK_ ** _ raises an eyebrow but follows her out. The turbolift doors close _

  
  


**SCENE 2**

_ Open on a Turbolift. The doors open and  _ **_KIRK_ ** _ and  _ **_SPOCK_ ** _ walk in. the doors close.  _

**KIRK:** What the hell was that

**SPOCK:** Specify.

**KIRK:** You and Uhura, what was up with you two today

**SPOCK:** Our relationship has ended

**KIRK:** Oh, she dumped you again

**SPOCK:** It was a mutual decision. I am confident that the end of our relationship is final

**KIRK:** Oh, she dumped you for real this time

**SPOCK:** As I said, it was a mutual decision; however, it was I who broached the topic.

**KIRK:** _(shocked)_ You dumped her! Why?

**_SPOCK_ ** _ has a subtle look of frustration and then resignation. _

**SPOCK:** There were a variety of reasons. the main one being that I am not attracted to women 

_**KIRK** doesn’t say anything. The turbolift doors open. **SPOCK** gets out, **KIRK** does not. The turbolift doors close _

  
  


**SCENE 3**

_ Open on  _ **_SPOCK_ ** _ in a turbolift. The door opens,  _ **_KIRK_ ** _ walks in.  _

**KIRK:** Deck five.

_ A beat _

**KIRK:** I would like to apologize--

_ He is interrupted by the turbolift jerking to a halt. _

**SPOCK:** It appears we have stopped Captain.

**KIRK:** _ (to Spock) _ Yeah no shit.  _ (to the room in general)  _ Computer, what’s going on.

_ No response _

**KIRK:** Computer?

_ No response. Kirk sighs and walks to the comm panel.  _

**KIRK:** Kirk to Engineering, turbolift 4 is malfunctioning.

**UHURA:** Uhura here. Yeah, we see it. We’ll get a repair crew on it, but in the meantime, you're just going to have to wait.

**SPOCK:** Well, Captain, seeing as we have time, what is it you wished to apologize for?

**KIRK:** I didn't get a chance to react positively to your  _ (a pause as kirk searches for the right phrase) _ coming out, I guess.

**SPOCK:** I assure you Captain I did not take your lack of response as a negative one, seeing as you are openly bisexual yourself.

**KIRK:** yeah but, I wanted to make sure you knew, _ (puts a hand on _ **_SPOCK’_ ** _ s shoulder) _ I'm on your side.

**SPOCK:** Captain, Jim, I have always known you are on my side

_ This has weight. The two of them stand in it for a moment, looking at each other. Then **SPOCK** extends two fingers towards **KIRK**. **KIRK** has seen this gesture before, he knows what it means. He takes his own two fingers and presses his fingertips against **SPOCK** ’s. He leans in. _

**KIRK:** Do you mind if I do it the human way?

**SPOCK:** _(smirking)_ That would be acceptable.

_ They kiss.  _

_ There is a whirring as the turbolift starts back up again. _

**UHURA:** Uhura to Captain, the turbolift should be up and running again.

**KIRK:** Yeah it is, thanks.

_ The turbolift doors open. They both exit. The turbolift doors close. _

**END.**


End file.
